Amours Impossible
by Bathilda Jones
Summary: Après avoir déménagé loin du Lycée Seika et de tous ses amis, Misaki n'étant plus présidente des élèves celle-ci se ramollit en adoptant le mode "Hana". Quand Maid Sama rencontre My lovely hockey club on ne peut qu'en rire. N'oubliez pas une review fait toujours plaisir [ même si elle est courte :) ]


Tous les matins, depuis que l'on a déménagé, sont des vrais petits bonheurs. Je n'ai plu besoin de me lever tôt pour être la première au Lycée pour veiller au respect des consignes. Je n'ai plu besoin de travailler le soir car ma mère, maintenant que nous avons déménagé à pu réaliser son rêve, ouvrir un bar restaurant qui plus est avec son petit copain, quelqu'un de très ouvert et gentil d'ailleurs, et vu qu'il est situé devant le lycée, ce bar restaurant que l'on pourrait appeler un snack fonctionne à merveille.

Je ne travaille plus le soir, ce qui pourrait me donner du temps pour travailler les cours mais il se trouve que j'ai décidé de ne plus travailler aussi dur qu'avant, maintenant je ne suis plus présidente des élèves du Lycée, donc mes résultats n'ont plus autant d'importance que lorsque j'étais à Seika.

D'habitude je ne suis pas une très grande sentimentale en temps normal mais en y repensant correctement mes amies, les garçons du conseil, mes collègues du Maid, la gérante, Aoi c'est fou comme ils me manquent. Et Usui, comment est-ce qu'un alien peut vous manquez autant ?

Je n'ai pas dire au revoir, ni à lui ni à tout les autres, je n'aime pas les au revoir interminables et je sais que si j'avais annoncé mon départ cela aurait était la cohue et je crois même que l'on m'aurait interdit de partir, ce qui aurait était problématique. Mais il est peut être vrai que j'au rai dû leur laissé mon adresse mail pour au moins garder un minimum de contact avec eux. Comme me l'avais conseillé ma mère.

- Misaki lèves-toi tu vas être en retard !

Bon et bien quand il faut y aller faut y aller, je me lève pour ouvrir les rideaux de ma chambre laissant ainsi pénétrer la lumière dans la pièce. Et vu que ma chambre donne sur la rue devant le lycée j'y vois une masse folle d'élèves déjà près à commencer les cours. En bas juste en face du restaurant je vois ma nouvelle voisine de quartier qui sautille sur place pour tenter de se réchauffer, lorsqu'elle lève les yeux et m'aperçoit elle me fait un geste d'impatience signifiant qu'il faudrait que je me dépêche. Je me détourne alors de la fenêtre, pour aller enfiler mon tout nouvel uniforme, chemise blanche à col bleu marine avec nœud rouge et jupe bleue marine. Je suis nostalgique en pensant à l'uniforme vert de Seika. Je trouve que celui-ci fait arc-en-ciel mais il a l'avantage d'être à la bonne taille.

Je me brosse les cheveux et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je repense à mon rêve, il me hante depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Un rêve de nems au bœuf depuis que je l'ai rêvé la première fois jamais je n'arrivais à les atteindre. Sauf que cette nuit, j'ai réussis, peut être est-ce signe d'un changement positif dans ma vie. Enfin l'important c'est que ces nems non seulement je les aient atteint mais en lus j'ai pu les manger ! En descendant les escaliers, affublée de mon sac de cours je repense à leur délicieuse couleur caramel, à leur texture croustillante et fondante à la fois.

Je rejoins ma voisine dehors, elle me fusille du regard. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle lance avec un mélange de moquerie, ironie et incompréhension une pique poignante.

- Pendant les vacances tes rêves de nems pas de problème. Décidemment elle lisait dans les pensées ! La nuit de la veille de la rentrée pas de problème non plus tout le monde à la droit de rêver quoi ! Mais mon dieu ne me laisse pas t'attendre dans un froid pareil ! En plus tu as peut être oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des classes et qu'il est préférable d'arriver en avance ou dans le pire des cas à l'heure !

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler en insistant bien sur les mots « rentrée », « en avance » et « à l'heure », je me fais la réflexion qu'elle me fait penser à moi avant, ce que je devais être chiante !

-Heureusement, reprit-elle, je suis une bonne copine et je suis déjà allée voir dans quelle classe nous étions, comme je suis plus jeune que nous ne sommes évidemment pas dans la même classe mais ne t'en fais pas les nouveaux sont très bien accueillit ici et puis tu sais…

Pendant qu'elle continuait de déblatérer sur des choses qui, pour cette heure bien matinale dans laquelle nous étions, n'avaient pas grande importance, nous traversâmes la route sur le passage piéton. Si je réfléchis bien en faite peut être que si je rêve de nems c'est tout simplement que j'en ai très envie, il faudrait que je demande à ma mère d'en acheter…

- Oh ! Oh ! Misaki ! Tu comptes te faire écraser, ou quoi ?

- Ecraser, bien sûr que non ! Y a pas de voiture de toute façon …

Et c'est sur ce bel argument je baille et je m'étire avec grâce mais il faut bien évidemment que je sois interrompue par ma camarade qui me crie de faire attention. Attention à quoi ? Elle a peur que je me bloque le dos ? Ce serait con quand même ! Le jour de la rentrée en plus ! Roh ! Vraiment trop bête. Mais malheureusement ce n'est pas d'un éventuel blocage de dos dont elle voulait me prévenir mais plutôt de la luxueuse voiture noire qui est arrivée un peu trop vite et que j'ai vu un peu trop tard.


End file.
